Blood pressure is an important parameter that reflects the reproductive health conditions of human bodies. Particularly, for middle-aged or elderly patients with cardiovascular disease, frequent blood pressure measurements may have a vital role in disease warning, management, and treatment. As a country gradually develops into an aging society, the number of people suffers from high blood pressure (also called hypertension) increases constantly, and the market size of home-based blood pressure monitors expands continuously.
A conventional non-invasive blood pressure monitor includes a cuff-type blood pressure monitor. However, the cuff-type blood pressure monitor is not easy to use, and frequent use of the cuff-type blood pressure monitor may squeeze blood vessels and tissues under the cuff to cause discomfort. Simultaneously, because being hard to miniaturize and carry with, the cuff-type blood pressure monitors often fail to satisfy the measurement demands requested anytime by hypertensive patients.
Some blood pressure measurements may be cuff-less and may include wearable devices, where the blood-pressure measurement is based on photoplethysmography (PPG, a method of measuring pulse waves) signals and electrocardiogram (ECG) signals. The PPG method, however, is lack of measurement accuracy, needs a complicated calibration for each individual when in use, and requires re-calibration every once a while.
As such, there is a need to realize accurate measurements and to improve conveniences in use of the blood pressure monitor. The disclosed devices and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.